


First Time, First Love

by cautioned



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cautioned/pseuds/cautioned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants to have sex with Derek and goes to Danny and Ethan for advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time, First Love

**Author's Note:**

> My cousin sent this to me. Writing it awhile back.

Currently, Stiles was in a wolf hug up against the wall of his bedroom, Derek's mouth nuzzling into his neck as both set of hands roamed their mate's body. It had been almost three months since Derek and Stiles had gotten together, since the attack from the Witches, and they still hadn't had sex. Not that Stiles hadn't tried.

At first Stiles had made a point of going slow and taking his time, but for the last month he had practically jumped Derek's bones whenever they were alone. But Derek had used some Alpha level control to keep it to no more than a little heavy petting and shirtless make outs...although a few ended with one or both of them needing to change their pants afterwards.

Stiles was planning on that changing tonight. Erica was with Lydia, Allison, and Mrs. McCall for a girl's night and his father was working until at least 8am. Stiles had everything he needed and he had forced a promise out of Derek that he would stay the night. Stiles was completely over being a virgin and wanted his ridiculously hot boyfriend to finally do more than sleep when he stayed over.

And to make sure his plan worked, he'd done his research. Because one thing that Stiles did really well was research.

"So, explain gay sex to me?" Stiles asked.

Danny and Ethan sat silently fish mouthed at the coffee shop they were meeting with Stiles. Stiles had called them and said that he needed their help with some research he was doing for Derek. Stiles' question caught them both off guard and they didn't answer for a minutes.

Finally, Ethan reached for his chai and Danny looked at his boyfriend obviously confused. After a shared look Danny turned back to Stiles, who was sitting uncharacteristically still.

"Um, why? I mean you and Dere...oh? Wow really?" Danny said, earning him a punch from his boyfriend.

"Stiles, what Danny was trying to say," Ethan said, while giving Danny a pointed look. "Is that we are surprised that you would need us to explain anything."

"Well, obviously the rumors of my active sex life are less than true," Stiles said with a heavy sigh. "Look, Derek is a little weird about sex I guess, something about not wanting to hurt me or whatever. Trust me, I've pushed it, and I've done the research,"

"So you watched gay porn?" Danny asked with a grin.

"Right, I did the research," Stiles said, going red in the face. "But it's not exactly all that useful for other than the obvious purpose."

"And by purpose, you mean getting off." Danny couldn't help smiling broadly at his embarrassed friend. Ethan had other ideas and slapped Danny in the back of the head.

"Ouch!" Danny cried.

"You deserved it and you know it," Ethan replied. Turning back to the now smiling Stiles, "Look, sex with anyone is less about technique or whatever, and more about chemistry. You and Derek have that out the ass."

"Yeah, besides what exactly are you confused about with gay sex?" Danny asked his voice harsher than it normally was. "You make out, you rub on each other, someone grabs someone else's dick, hand job, blow job, maybe rim job, and then you fuck. Any combination of those things is gay sex."

Stiles blanch at his normally soft spoken friend and Ethan just gave his boyfriend a knowing smile. Ethan knew that Danny hated being asked about sex, mostly because it didn't seem like a big deal to him, it was natural for him. He hated having to explain it, or if someone asked 'who the girl was', or any of the other dumb questions people came up with.

"While that was unnecessarily blunt when directed at our friend who is looking for help," Ethan said causing Danny to looking deservedly abashed. "The actual physical part of sex comes fairly easy. You do what feels good and what you feel comfortable with. You do what makes your partner feel good if you are comfortable with it." Ethan took the tall Hawaiian boys hand and continued. "Sex is coming together; it's not some big mystery."

"Um, do you have any specific questions?" Danny asked, his voice losing most of the edge from before and seeming more it's honest self.

"Um, yeah I guess," Stiles said, rubbing the back of his neck and biting his lip. "But it's like super awkward."

"Ok, this whole conversation is awkward," Ethan sighed with a smile. "But we'll do our best."

"So I tried practicing blowing someone on a carrot..."

"Oh god!" Danny moaned.

The next two hours were scarring for all parties and they agree never to talk about it again.

 

Stiles pushed Derek down on to the bed and pulled his shirt over his head, or at least he tried. It got stuck, much to his boyfriend's amusement. After a few moments of struggling he gave up and stood still.

"A little help please, and stop giggling," Stiles said, more than a little upset. "You sound like Anderson Cooper after making a poop joke."

Derek stood and pulled the shirt over his young boyfriend's head. He then allowed Stiles to grab the hemline of his own black t-shirt and pull it off. Derek grabbed Stiles' sides and pulled him into an embrace, their lips meeting in a hard, bruising kiss that both of them panted into. Derek's hands were pulling his smaller mate's back and neck into the kiss, while Stiles had wrapped both arms around Derek's neck. The kiss lasted for a few minutes and left them both breathless.

The Alpha leaned back and let himself fall onto the bed, dragging Stiles with him, who ended you landing on top of the older male. Their lips found one another's again and Stiles let out a groan as he ground his hips down into his mate's. Derek let a small growl slip from his lips and bit Stiles' bottom lip before rolling over and pinning him to the bed. Stiles' legs instinctively hooked themselves around Derek's body and pulled the wolf down on top of him.

"Stiles, we need to slow down."

"No we don't! We need to do the opposite," Stiles said as he buried his face into Derek's neck, nipping at the muscle there, trying his best to leave a hickey even as he watched his efforts disappear in front of his eyes. Derek's scruff rubbed against his own neck as he did this, leaving a pleasant warm and tender feeling.

"I want this Derek," Stiles said, letting his head fall back to stare in the wolf's eyes. "It's time for this."

Derek looked at him, the concern obvious in his eyes. "I don't want to hurt you Stiles, I couldn't handle it."

"Can you please let me decide or not if I'm ready for this, if I want to feel that little hurt if I need to," Stiles was practically begging. "I in love with you, you stupid Sourwolf! I want to be with you."

Derek starred at Stiles; his mind staled as he thought about his words. This was the first time someone had told them they were in love with him and he wasn't sure how to react. His inner wolf howled with pleasure at the words, happy that his mate loved him and was offering himself to him. Derek knew he loved the boy, had known it for a while. He was his mate, his other half, the person his soul longed for. He knew how to answer.

"I love you to Stiles," his voice was free of the normal growl and was soft and tender as he bent down to press a kiss against Stiles' lips. It wasn't as hungry as the other, wasn't just passion and lust. It was deep, and soft, and told of Derek's love more than anything Stiles expected from the man. "I want to be with you too, and if you are ready, so am I."

Stiles nearly squeaked (a very manly squeak obviously) with pleasure as the wolf said that and pulled Derek into another kiss. His hands roamed down to Derek's belt and began undoing the buckle and button his pants. Derek allowed him to undress him as he nuzzled into Stile's neck, enjoying the boys nervous but aroused sent. Derek could smell the strength of the boy's arousal and ground down into the other boy, earning himself a groan from Stiles that made him want to rip his clothes off.

He rolled off of Stiles and stood up, kicking out of his shoes and letting his now undone pants fall to the ground. His red and black striped designer boxer briefs hug tightly to the obvious bulge in the front and shapely ass in the back. Stiles, who had been in the process of taking his own pants off, stops and stares. He figured Derek would be a tattered boxer type guy, but he liked this so much more. SO. MUCH. MORE!

Derek crawled back into the bed and pulled Stiles' pants from where they were stuck on his ankle, throwing them onto the floor. He pressed his body in Stiles', grinding his hips down as their lips met. Stiles arched up into his mate's embrace and wanted nothing more than feel him inside him. He looped his fingers under the waistband of Derek's underwear and quickly pushed them down, using his foot to pull them all the way off. He rolled so that he was on top and started kissing down the side of Derek's neck, finding the hollow where it meet the shoulder and sucking until he felt blood under the skin.

A soft growl fell from Derek's lips as Stiles licked his nipple, using his tongue to slicken and harden the dark circle before biting it gently, causing a less soft growl. His new mission was to get as many growls as possible out of the man he loved. He let his hand, the one not slowly teasing the other nipple, come between them find Derek's cock. Stiles now knew that Derek was a true gift from god; he was hot, built, and hung. Stiles wondered what Demon Derek had made a deal with to look like that, but then realized that it's possible demons were real and Stiles was just not up for that Supernatural shit storm. He was not a Winchester even if he was sleeping with a Werewolf.

As his hand slid up and down slowly he worked his way down, trailing kisses along Derek's abs (which Stiles though he had more of then was normal, something he didn't mind at all) and bit at the man's hip bone gently. The soft growls were sliding more and more towards whimpers of pleasure, another sound Stiles wanted to hear more of. He finally reached the hard flesh he was looking for and he gave himself a moment to appreciate the view before licking around the head of the dick. Having never given or received a blow job, he had spent hours (ok days, weeks even) watching and reading porn to figure out the best way to do it. He hollowed out his checks an began to bob up and down, using his tongue and spit to lube the large member.

"God, Stiles," Derek moaned, his hands on Stile's shoulders. "That's… that's fucking amazing."

Stiles couldn't help smiling and letting out a moan at his mate's husky pants. The moan vibrated his mouth and caused Derek to thrust up into Stiles' mouth, causing the younger man to moan more fiercely.

Stiles was just getting comfortable with blowing his boyfriend when he felt Derek pull him up into a kiss. "You're gonna need to stop that or this is going to be a lot shorter than either of us want," Derek said as he pressed his lips against Stiles' neck. He reached for Stiles' underwear but choose rather to just rip the boxers off his mate instead of waiting to remove them. His hands ran along his back and cupped Stile's ass enough to pull them both into a sitting position, Stiles straddling his boyfriend, his own dick pressed between their two stomachs.

Derek pushed Stiles back and bent to pull Stile's dick into his mouth. Stiles immediately moaned loudly as Derek's warm mouth covered him completely in one easy motion, his hands placed against the bed behind him to support him. He was feeling light headed and was glad that Derek's hands were placed on his lower back and shoulder, otherwise he might have collapsed. The wet warmth moving up and down on his cock was amazing but watching Derek fucking Hale give him a blow job could have gotten him off by itself.

He bucked up into the man's mouth, not wanting to stop the feeling he was having even as he felt the warmth build up in his belly and start to spread along his limbs. He knew he wouldn't late long, but he didn't care, he didn't think anything would feel this good.

"Oh god, Derek," he moaned out. "I'm gonna…I'm about to…here I, oh god."

His panting seemed to turn Derek on more and made him suck harder, his claws slightly extending to push into Stiles' skin without puncturing it. Stiles bucked wildly as he came down Derek's throat, letting out a loud moan that filled his room. His mind went blank for a few moments and when he finally looked down at Derek, he found his boyfriend nuzzling into quickly deflating crotch. It was a strange sensation, but made Stiles' feel comforted and safe.

He sat forward and leaned down to kiss Derek passionately, feeling the Alpha's own hardness pressed against his backside. He reached back to palm the long dick and rolled his hips against it, letting it fall into his ass crack. Derek moaned and thrust up.

"I want to make you mine, my wolf wants to mark you," Derek whispered and he thrust up again and again against Stiles. "He wants his mark so far in you that you'll never stop smelling like his and I want it just as much."

Stiles ground down into the man who was causing him to get hard again. "Good, because I want you in me."

Derek allowed him to reposition the both of them so that Stiles was lying back on the bed, his head on a few pillows. He motioned towards the bed side table and Derek found a bottle of lube. As soon as he saw Stiles begin to spread his legs, he dove for the soft pink hole that he was seeing for the first time, nuzzling into it and licking it gently.

If Stiles though a blowjob had been mind shattering, he was pretty sure that getting his first rim job form Derek would ruin him to all other sensations in life. Derek's tongue seemed to be able to touch him in ways that his own fingers couldn't and Stiles knew from his now throbbing dick that this was going to be a new favorite activity for him. And based on the noises that Derek was making, he shared Stiles' enthusiasm.

"Derek, that feels so good," Stiles was practically purring with pleasure.

"You taste so good." Derek's voice was muffled as he lifted Stiles' ass to get a better angle.

Derek began working one finger into the teen's tight hole causing Stiles to thrash with pleasure. He kissed across the pale legs, living small bruises where he would nip into the soft skin earning moans from his partner. When Stiles was pushing back against the first finger, he added a second, and then a third, moving them around to loosen his mate.

Derek's sex life wasn't as full of experience as one would think. Other than a few one nights stands with some Werewolves (male and female) while he was in New York the only person he had really been with was Kate, and the emotions were obviously one sided in that relationship. This was different, he could smell the arousal and lust rolling off of Stiles, but he could also smell something else. A harder to define quality, but something he had always smelled from his parents when they share time together. It wasn't a sex smell, but it smelled like something heady and overwhelming if you spent too much time sniffing at it.

Derek had always thought that smell was love. And Stiles reeked of it in the best way.

The smell alone cause Derek's inner wolf to howl and beg to be joined with the boy. Something Derek was about to give into.

"Derek, I'm ready. I need you, I need this," Stiles was practically begging as Derek removed his fingers and lined up with the hole. He gentle pushed against the entrance and felt Stiles push down onto him. Stiles' tightness wrapped around Derek and they both let out a hiss of pleasure. It took a while for Stiles to get comfortable and for Derek to find a rhythm but the entire time they had their eyes locked on one another, love and arousal pouring off each of them so much that Stiles could smell something in the air.

Derek was much gentler than Stiles' had expected. He thought the man would wolf out and rut into him hard, instead he was sweet and used long slow thrusts in and out of Stiles, hitting all the right places and nuzzling against the teen's neck. Stiles, who had his arms and legs wrapped around his mate, was moaning as he pushed onto Derek, letting out gasps of pleasure as Derek hit his prostate.

It was long before both were reaching their end. Derek was panting into his lovers shoulder, biting down as one hand worked the teen's dick. Stiles was thrusting into Derek's hand and down onto his pole. They were picking up their pace and getting more and more vocal as they did. Derek latched onto Stile's lips and grunted a last time as his pace became erratic and he shot deep inside of Stiles, his eyes glowing red. Stiles felt the warmth spread inside of him and let his second orgasm of the night coat his and Derek's stomachs. Both shuddered through their individual climaxes and lost themselves in the kiss.

Rolling apart, panting from pleasure, and slowly coming down from the sex high, Stiles and Derek looked at each other. Both sets of eyes were filled with love and wanting, one fading from red as Derek ran a finger along Stiles' check.

"I love you," they each whispered at the same time.


End file.
